


Angelic breakfast

by idothiscrap



Series: Ineffable (and many times smutty) domesticity [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Light Dom/sub, Other, Smutty, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idothiscrap/pseuds/idothiscrap
Summary: In which Crowley can't bear how gorgeously beautiful their angel is when he is eating.(This is really just a playful thought I had on them being domestic but still carried away by their strong feelings for each other)
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable (and many times smutty) domesticity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566580
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Angelic breakfast

Crowley woke up to an empty bed, which was not unusual since the angel wasn't as big fan of sleeping as they were. They weighted the possibility of turning back to sleep, but decided against it and lazily crawled out of bed. Covered only in their sleeping silky pants and with a serious case of bed hair above their squinted, puffy and sleepy golden eyes, they slackly headed the kitchen in search for Aziraphale.

  
Their angel was polishing off the last bites of one of his abundant breakfasts, and Crowley almost regretted having slept late and missed most of the ritual. They loved watching their angel eat. It was one of their biggest pleasures, and not a completely innocent one.

  
The demon stopped in the doorway, unnoticed, and watched an oblivious Aziraphale, too focused on his food to hear the proverbially quiet movements of his partner. The angel always ate with delight but still, even after so many years sharing meals, he did it much more freely if he thought no one was watching. Right in that moment he was shamelessly licking peanut butter from a spoon with a dedication that shook Crowley completely awake as their cheeks turned red. It could be argued that the demon had a tendency to be easily flustered -which they would angrily deny, of course- but nonetheless the angel was quite a vision when he ate.

Crowley delighted themselves in observing Aziraphale, who was unwittingly humming from pleasure as he licked the spoon clean. He was wearing fuzzy tartan pyjamas all buttoned up, but the neckline of it was unusually loose and a lock of curly soft white hair leaned out of the neckline. For Aziraphale's standards that was quite scandalous, and Crowley had somehow acquired the same sense of prudishness along the centuries, at least when concerning the angel. As it was his custom at home, he had cuffed the sleeves to eat more comfortably, and his soft yet strong forearms were at sight. He was also barefoot, his ankles showing as the trousers folded from being seated. It didn't matter how many times Crowley had seen him naked, the vision of his arms and feet would still make them feel warm and tingly. He hadn't combed his hair yet -living with the demon was finally making a dent in his presentability policies- and his white curls fell playfully over his temples. But what definitely made it for his partner was the concentrated licking and munching and slurping and the noises that accompanied all of it.

  
The demon knew how the angel hated being torn apart from an unfinished meal, and it wasn't an argument what they wanted to achieve that morning. So they waited patiently as the desire grew stronger until they finally heard the _cling_ of the spoon on the plate. Unable to resist it anymore, Crowley stepped into the kitchen with determined and already non-sleepy eyes and took the surprised angel in their arms, lifting him and retracing their steps towards the bedroom. "Wha..whe..my dear, what on Earth are you doing???" Aziraphale managed to ask, with wide open eyes, weakly squirming in their arms. "I'm taking you to bed" the demon answered tersely, as if no more explanation was needed. "Bu..but..Crowley! I _was_ having breakfast!!" Passed the surprise, there was some annoyance in his voice even if he had by all means already finished eating. The departure had been just too brusque. "You are too beautiful, I need you in bed now, Angel. I will take you out for brunch later to that place you like down the street." still terse, but there was a hint of a plead in the demon's voice that Aziraphale noticed, it and softened him. The promise of brunch did not go to waste either. "Okay, my dear, if that is the case...", he chuckled, as he passed his arms around Crowley's neck.


End file.
